St Trinian's 1 : What special hell!
by lilli-glenanne
Summary: the girls find them selves in a bit o a jam and a long awaited romance surafces FLASH/KELLY T for saftey   on hiatus
1. the explosion

**A/N **

**summarie: the girls find themselves in a bit of a jam and a long awaited romance comes to the surface. FLASH/KELLY**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING (I WISH I DID, BUT SADLY I DONT)**

"Ouch", said the head girl as she slipped getting out of bed.

"Damn it "she said as she tried to get up and sunk back down again because of the pain in her ankle, not to mention her head. There had been a party last night and the girls at St. Trinian's throw outrageous parties. Kelly had drunk a little too much and her head was throbbing. A knock on her door put Kelly back into ice queen head girl mode. A familiar voice came from the other side of the door to the head girls private suit, it was Annabel one of Kelly's closest friends. "Come in" Kelly said tiredly.

"god kel" you are a mess" Annabel said stating the blatantly obvious. Kelly's usually perfect black bob was sticking in every direction. She wasn't wearing her usual vivid red lipstick and she looked in pain, which was rare for the usually perfect Kelly Jones. Kelly's ankle was bright red but it wasn't swollen so it probably wasn't broken. Annabelle looked at her with a look of amusement in her eyes. "Kel can you ever go any ware without tripping at least once", Annabelle asked amusedly as she helped her best friend up? Kelly smirked and said "I don't trip that often." Then the girls both started laughing.

'Flash is here, flash in here, flash is here' screamed the little blonde first year twins 2 hours later as the schools gorgeous spiv drove on to the grounds in his most recently acquired car. ''let me guess he want to see me," Kelly said with a slight smirk on her face. "yep ,kewl", the twins said smiling those innocent grins that made them look like angels. Kelly smiles at the twins and got up to go put on her makeup and her pencil skirt and white blouse.

Kelly slowly walks down to flashes work shop in the basement where the 1st and 2nd years brewed trinski vodka (the school's main source of steady income); she laughed when Taylor and her chavs tried to get flash to sell designer tampons. Wow she thought as she walked up to him putting on her sexy icy heart persona "you wanted to see me, flash", she said coolly. He turned to face her and smiled." Yeah kel I wanted to know if you …um wanted to erm…."before he could get another word I there was a huge explosion over head. Girls started screaming and Kelly ushered the younger girls up the stairs and out of the school until she knew what was going on. Kelly took the stairs 2 at a time when she saw the twins standing there soot covering their faces and their hair singed at the edges . she smiled at them and asked them if they had something to do with the explosion that has just rocked the school.

They both smiled up at her and said simultaneously "we're sorry kewl!"


	2. geffory's idea

"Are we in trouble, kewl", the twins asked innocently. "Not with me but, with the police maybe we'll have to see how they react to this." Kelly said with a hint of worry in her voice as she glanced at the not so innocent 10 year olds.

It turns out that the police officer that was sent was a young rookie, and he was kind of cute so Kelly let the posh totties out on him and they somehow (she really didn't want to know how they had done it) got the officer to not arrest the twins, but still file a report saying it was a mishap in the chemistry lab (which it had been just not exactly the kind most schools have on occasion).

Farther away in London Geoffrey Thwaits heard the news of an explosion at 's and decided that enough was enough and he had to do something about those wretched girls. But what could he do. It was not as if the girls would listen to him. No he was the villain trying to steal away their precious school. Then the idea came to him. He could send a girl undercover in the school. It couldn't be Veriety ,no they already knew her but who else did he have? Aha mikela, his niese she was 16 ,smart, beautiful ,and most of all loyal to him.


End file.
